Merry christmas everyone
by SpiltWords
Summary: Enjolras normally spends christmas alone, but not this year.


"Merry christmas everyone."

Enjolras blinked as he stared up at the ceiling. It was eight in the morning, christmas day and he was alone in the apartment. He was certain he had heard someone singing, but the likelihood was that it was just one of them annoying songs that played over and over on the radio that was stuck in his head.

He rolled over onto his side, trying to block out the small slither of sun that was starting to break it's way into his bedroom as he closed his eyes again and tried to fall back to sleep. He wasn't returning home to his parents like his friends had. Truthfully he hadn't seen them in years, not since the christmas an argument had broken out across the table over the amount of turkey that was being thrown in the bin that could have fed the homeless for a week. He had packed up his bags and promptly left, returning to his dorm room for the rest of the day.

"Snow is falling, all around me..." He sat bolt up right in his bed, narrowing his eyes as he listened to the voice. If he was being burgled, they weren't doing a very good job at being silent but there weren't any decorations up in the apartment, the doors were all locked and the curtains drawn. He wouldn't blame the bugler for believing that no one was in but he knew that voice. It sounded like whiskey and smoke rolled together... it wasn't the most musical voice he had heard, in fact they hadn't even hit a single note correctly... but that didn't matter, because to him the voice was perfect.

He relaxed as he laid back down in bed, listening to the clatter of pots coming from the kitchen. The smell of pancakes drifted beneath the door and his stomach rumbled in anticipation but he didn't attempt to move from the warmth of the bed, deciding a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

He closed his eyes firmly as the door to his bedroom creaked open and a small smile graced his lips. He wasn't best liar, or the best at pretending but the bed dipped silently as he felt a cold hand snake it's way under the covers and over his stomach until he had an arm hugged around his waist.

He turned his head, burying his face in the mop brown hair that rested against his shoulder and took a deep breath. She did smell like smoke and whiskey, but also of berries and chocolate... she smelled like /home/.

"I know you're not asleep," she whispered as she peppered the side of his neck with kisses and slid her hand lower and lower until his breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat.

She pushed herself up and slipped her leg over his waist until she was straddling him. He opened his eyes, smiling up at the face that beamed down at him. "Good morning," he greeted her sleepily as she bent down and pressed a kiss against his lips.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her in place against his chest as he memorised the childlike glee that graced her face. "What have you done?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes playfully.

She pouted at him as she pushed at his chest in an attempt to sit up. "I haven't done anything!"

He scoffed as he rolled them over, taking her wrists and pinning them gently against the bed. "I know that look," he told her as he began covering her face in gentle kisses. "Tell me!"

"No!" She protested as she wriggled beneath him, trying to escape him as one of his hands slid down to her ribcage and tickled her there. She let out a small shriek that soon turned into a fit of giggles as she tried to buck him off. "No! It's a surprise! It's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises," he told her as he continued to tickle her.

She managed to free her legs, pulling them up against her chest as she tried to protect herself from his hands. He managed to slide his hands around her legs and under her reindeer jumper, finding her stomach and ribs again as he continued his assault. She gasped as she began to wriggle, kicking her legs out until they found purchase. He fell back off the bed as her foot found his stomach and laid there stunned for a few moments.

Eponine bit her lip as she rolled over on her stomach, her head poking over the side of the bed nervously and hovering just above his. "Are you okay?"

He blinked up at her before grinning and leaned up. He kissed her hard, his fingers finding her hair and holding her still. "I think I'm okay," he told her as he pulled away breathlessly and allowed her to sit up.

He got to his feet, grabbing his shirt off the side as he yanked it on to cover his bare stomach before offering her his hand. She took it gently as she slid off the bed and turned towards the door. "I made you breakfast!"

He smiled at her softly as she led him out of the room and towards the kitchen, his eyes set on the back of her head as he followed. For most of his life he had been certain of one thing, he would never have time for love but Eponine had come along like a whirlwind into his life and changed that. Maybe she wasn't the best singer and she burned more food that she managed to successfully cook, but to him she was perfect.

He glanced up, shaking himself from his thoughts as they reached the counter. She looked back at him expectantly, a huge grin plastered across her face. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the pancakes and then back up at her. "They're perfect," he told her, kissing the end of her nose.

She wrinkled it before pushing the plate towards him and placing the fork down in front of him. "You have to eat them all!"

He frowned. "But what about you, aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head. "I have to cook the dinner!"

He frowned. "You don't have to do all of this..."

"No, I want to!" She insisted. "Marius gave us his turkey because he's going away with Cosette and her Father! And Jehan insisted we take some of his christmas cake because he made too much and Grantaire had some wine he said we could have..." She rambled as she wandered around the kitchen, gathering the various ingredients as he stared at her in awe.

He stood up quickly, pushing the plate away from him as he marched back towards the bedroom. She frowned as she followed him, wringing her hands nervously. "Enj..?" She chewed her lip as she stepped through the door and watched as he began searching through the drawer. "We don't have to do this... not if you don't want to... I just thought..."

He grabbed a small box out of the drawer and turned to face her. "Close your eyes!" He ordered as she opened her mouth to protest. "Just do it."

She complied, biting her lip as she listened to his footsteps grow gradually closer to her, her nerves growing with every second. Was he angry? Was he annoyed? Did he not like christmas? How could anyone not like christmas? The list of thoughts was endless as she waited.

"Open your eyes," he told her softly. She did, frowning slightly when he wasn't in front of her before she looked down, finding him on one knee. He smiled up at her, as he held the small box in front of him. "Eponine Thenardier, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She stared at him silently as he waited, his smile soon fading to a frown. "But I didn't get you a present..." She told him, crossing her arms against her chest. "You said we weren't doing presents!"

"Ep... this isn't... I just..." He frowned as he began to stand.

"I didn't know you were going to do this! If I had known I would have got you something! I want to be your wife but I could have got you something! I got you a tie but that isn't a real present, not like that..." She sighed.

He got to his feet, his mouth falling open. "You'll marry me?"

"Of course I will! But I still need to get-" He silenced her as his lips crashed against hers, sending them tumbling into the living room as his arms wrapped around hers.

She closed her eyes as she lost herself in the kiss, her arms finding their way around his shoulders as they pulled each other closer. They barely missed crashing into the christmas tree as he began yanking at her jumper, pulling it over her head as he dropped it to the floor.

"Enj," she breathed as her back hit the kitchen counter and found herself being lifted onto it by his strong arms. She stared down at him, her eyes falling onto his swollen lips before she kissed him again. She bit down lightly, tugging at his bottom lip as she began pulling at his shirt.

He stopped suddenly, frowning as he pulled away from her. "Wait... what happened to my apartment?" He asked her.

Her face lit up as she looked over his shoulder at the christmas tree and tinsel that covered the walls. "Oh, everyone came over earlier before they left to help decorate!"

"You all broke into my apartment whilst I was asleep?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"But you can't have christmas without a tree..." She sighed, her lips forming a pout as she looked at the room. "Besides... it's pretty."

He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. "Merry christmas, Eponine."


End file.
